Perdóname
by Lola300
Summary: Anzu siente miedo de ir "más allá" con Yugi. ¿Qué hay detrás de esa inseguridad que no la deja avanzar en su noviazgo?. PEACH - REVOLUTION/VANISH [POST-CANNON]
1. Parte I

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Kazuki Takahashi.**_

.

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de **Yu-Gi-Oh**... y es hetero, jaja. Lo que me sorprende es que mayormente me dedico a fanfics yaoi, y que, raro, el primer fanfic que publico es hetero. Pero no niego que me encantó escribir esto XD.

Ahm, ¿Qué puedo decir? Bueno, en realidad el Peachshipping no es mi OTP, (es lo que más me sorprende de mí en publicar primero este fanfic XD), pero me encanta esta pareja. Soy revolutionshipper.

Fanfic: Perdóname

Duración: Two-shot

Advertencia: Escena sexual, Angst, Drama, Romance, etc. **¡SPOILER! Si no han leído todo el manga/anime ¡No lo lean!: Post-cannon**

.

Dedicado a DanyStormborn01, porque no sé cómo logró que yo escribiera esto XD, pero ya sabes lo que quiero luego :D

Andy Galicia que esperabas este fanfic; yo sé que quieres ver sufrir a Yugi : 3

.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

La noche en _Domino City_ había comenzado, pero con un clima no muy agradable para muchos; la lluvia se había apoderado de la ciudad. Hombres, mujeres y niños corrían para refugiarse de esa repentina precipitación.

Yugi corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas; llevaba una capucha de plástico para protegerse de la lluvia y revisaba constantemente su reloj.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Ya han pasado tres años desde el ritual ceremonial, donde su buen amigo partió hacia el más allá para su descanso. Muchos siguieron con sus vidas después de ese acontecimiento, pero no negaban que lo extrañaba. Yugi continuó siendo el campeón invicto, el Rey de los Juegos, pero tenía la necesidad de estudiar una carrera universitaria, a pesar que en los duelos, ganaba gran cantidad de dinero; Jonouchi sigue estudiando y practicando para ser el mejor duelista, aunque trabaja tiempo extra en una pequeña empresa; Honda está tratando de entrar a la universidad; Anzu, siguió constante en su lucha por alcanzar su sueño e ir a Nueva York para la academia de baile.

Yugi llegó al sitio acordado: "Burger World". Se suponía que debía estar una hora antes, así que suspiró y se adentró ahí.

— ¡Ey, Yugi! —un chico rubio acompañado con un moreno, le hizo seña desde una mesa. El chico asintió dejando su capucha en la entrada y se acercó hasta allá un poco apenado por la hora. —Llegas algo tarde. Debes cumplir con el horario que acordamos. —dijo Jonouchi si entiendo el ofendido. Yugi se sentía un poco culpable ya que había acordado a las seis de la tarde, y casi estaba a punto de ser las siete.

— ¡Lo siento!

—No lo sientas, igual Jonouchi y yo llegamos hace como cinco minutos.

— ¡Oye, Honda! —Yugi rió y se sentó aún lado de los chicos en la mesa.

— ¿Dónde está Anzu?

—Aún no termina su turno de trabajo. —le informó el rubio. Al rato sintió un escalofríos recorrer por todo su cuerpo, y un estornudo se hizo presente. —Quisiera un chocolate caliente, ¿ustedes no? —los dos asintieron. El rubio miro a la chica de cabellos castaños atendiendo otros clientes. — ¡Oye, Anzu!

— _Ya voy…_ —la chica bufó con fastidio, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y se acercó hasta la mesa de sus amigos. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jonouchi? —dijo algo amargada, pero su expresión cambió al ver a _alguien_ sentado junto a ellos. —Yugi… —le sonrió y con un tono más suave habló.

—Hola, Anzu. —los dos se miraron fijamente y sonriéndose, dejando a las dos personas sobrante incomodos. Jonouchi fingió toser para romper esa conexión.

—Oye… ¿Tienes chocolate caliente?

— ¡Esto es un sitio de comida rápida! ¡No vendemos eso!

—No era necesario que me gritaras, Anzu. —Jonouchi se frotaba las ojeras. La chica se volteó nuevamente hacia Yugi, volviendo a sonreír.

—Yugi, pronto terminará mi turno.

—Claro. —asintió. Anzu se dio la vuelta, a seguir con su labor.

—Ey, ¿cómo vas con Anzu?

—Creo que vamos bien.

— ¿Ya se han dado besitos?

—J-Jonouchi-kun…

—Claro que se han besado, idiota. Son novios. —Honda se sentó a un lado de él para susurrarle: — Pero, ¿han llegado más allá de un beso?

— ¡H-Honda-kun! —el rostro de Yugi se tornó de rojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

—O sea, ¿sí?

—Honda, y me regañas por hacer preguntas indebidas. _Tks._ —los tres cuchicheaba entre sí, dejando a Yugi más avergonzado por las preguntas que le hacían.

— ¿Qué tanto murmuran? —los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo al ser sorprendidos por Anzu, dejando a la chica asustada por el grito repentino y enojada por el escándalo. — ¡¿Por qué gritan?! —Anzu colocó los vasos con fuerza que hasta la mesa tambaleó. — ¡Tomen!

— ¡N-Nos trajiste chocolate caliente, Anzu! —dijo el rubio con un poco de miedo hacia las posibles reacciones de su amiga.

—Sí, pedí permiso para hacerlo. ¡Igual deben pagarlo!

Al pasar unos quince minutos, el turno de Anzu había concluido, sin embargo, la lluvia aún no cesaba. Los cuatros sentados viendo por la ventana, mientras se escuchaba algunos bostezos, y otros sólo contemplaba la lluvia.

—Creo que no iremos al parque de diversiones. Ni siquiera Bakura pudo llegar. —comentó Honda estirando los brazos con fastidio.

—Que jodida lluvia. —el rubio volvió a bostezar y luego miró su reloj. —Bueno, entonces me iré a la casa. Mi hermana me espera; le prometí ayudarla con las tareas. —dijo levantándose de la mesa y sacando una sombrilla.

— ¿Tú?, pero si eras muy malo con eso. Me sorprende que te hayas graduado.

— ¡¿Qué dices, Honda?! —el moreno se levantó y lo tomó por el cuello.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

— ¡Tú solo vas para coquetearla!

— ¡Oh vamos, también puedo ser de ayuda! —Honda apretó más el cuello.

— ¡Bien, pero suéltame! —Jonouchi lo empujó e hizo un puchero. — ¡Qué fastidioso!

— ¡Nos vemos, Yugi, Anzu! —se vio como el par salía del lugar, insultándose y peleándose entre sí, de esa forma ellos podía demostrar lo mucho que se querían.

—Nunca madurarán. —comentó ya acostumbrada Anzu; Yugi solo se rió. Después de la retirada del par de amigos, la pareja contemplaba la lluvia desde la ventana de _Burger World_ ; sus manos entrelazaban, como una forma de estar juntos en público. Los dos aún sentían vergüenza de mostrar sus gestos de cariño en medio de todos; hace seis meses comenzó su relación, algo que sin lugar a duda cambió sus vidas. Jonouchi y Honda al saber de su relación, incitó hacer una fiesta, pero Anzu se negó rotundamente, porque sabía que tendrían otras intenciones, como la vez que Yugi cumplió sus veinte años y decidieron hacerle una fiesta a lo grande, solo con alcohol; casi todos estaban ebrios, hasta el cumpleañeros que no estaba acostumbrado a la bebida. Diferente fue la reacción de Mai y de Shizuka. —Yugi… —llamó repentinamente la chica, lo miró y dio un suspiro. Quería contarle algo importante para ella. —La verdad es que… Acabo de renunciar a _Burger World._ Hoy era mi último día. —Al chico le sobresaltó la noticia.

 _—_ ¿Por qué? Creí que necesitabas el dinero para viajar a América.

—Reuní lo suficiente. Trabajé por casi tres años, pero... No es la razón principal por la que renuncié. —dio otro suspiro pero más profundo, pensando cómo decirle la noticia. El rostro de Yugi cambió ahora de preocupación. —Me llegó la solicitud para entrar a la academia de danza en Nueva York. Tengo que irme dentro de una semana. —Yugi quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, cosa que torturaba a la chica.

—Anzu… —Yugi tragó duro, pensado en lo que iba a decir. Ella prestó más atención; le importaba lo que él pensara de ello. —Si es por lo de nosotros, yo…

— ¡Puedo aplazarlo! Me iría más adelante.

—Pero es tu sueño, lo has esperando con ansias. No me sentiría bien si lo renuncias ahora por mí.

—Yugi… —Anzu desvió su mirada…

 _"_ _Solo se aplazará…"_

Los dos no sabían que decir.

— ¡Mira mamá, es Mutou Yugi! —un chico llegando _al mundo de las hamburguesas_ reconoció al duelista mundialmente reconocido; emocionado se acercó hasta él con una libreta pequeña que sacó de su bolso y un lápiz.

—Oh, ¡espera, hijo! —la madre del pequeño fue tras él.

— ¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo? — Yugi aun en shock por la noticia reciente de Anzu, trató de comportarse como siempre con sus fans y le sonrió.

—Claro que sí.

—Discúlpenlo. —la madre se inclinó.

—No se preocupe. —Yugi le firmó la libreta al niño emocionado. Anzu sonrió; recordaba esos tiempos en donde ese pequeño chico de cabellos tricolor era tan tímido y casi nadie hablaba con él; ahora cuando va por la calle, no falta alguien que le pida su autógrafo, deseaban ser como él.

Anzu notó que la lluvia había cesado, aprovechó que el niño se había ido comento:

— ¿Nos vamos? —Yugi asintió. Caminaron por todo _Domino City_ tranquilamente, ya que la lluvia no se hacía presente en ese momento. Los dos aprovecharon el momento que estaban a solas por las calles y se tomaron las manos hasta llegar a la casa de Anzu. — ¿No quieres entrar, Yugi?

—N-No es necesario, podría molestar a tus padres.

—Ellos no están. —Anzu tomó su mano y lo adentró a su casa. —Pasa, te prepararé chocolate caliente. —dejó su bufanda en el guindadero y se quitó los zapatos, colocándose unas pantuflas. —Ponte cómodo.

—Gracias. — Yugi se quitó el suéter y los zapatos. La chica le sonrió y se fue hacia la cocina a prepararle esa bebida para calentar el cuerpo. El chico se dirigió hasta unos muebles grandes que estaban en la sala, y comenzó a mirar los portarretratos en las pequeñas mesitas.

—Yugi, sobre ir a América, —comentó acercándose hasta él, entregándole el chocolate caliente y sentándose junto a él. —podré posponerlo durante unos tres meses más. No te preocupes. —el chico de cabellos tricolor dejó la taza en una de las mesita pequeña.

—Anzu, está bien... —Yugi llevó su mano hasta su rostro y comenzó a darle caricias por sus mejillas. Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo ese cariño que le daba, una sensación de tranquilidad por las caricias; no negaba que Yugi era delicado para tratarla y eso a ella le encantaba. En ese momento, no pudo evitar besar la mano de él cuando se acercó hasta sus labios. El chico de cabellos tricolores la miró por unos segundos; viendo como Anzu le daba pequeños besos, suaves y despacio; eso hizo que Yugi sintiera un calor que corría por todo su cuerpo, y sus mejillas se tornaran a rojizos. Retiró su mano y enseguida un beso feroz fue dado por él; eran de esos besos desesperantes y algo picantes. Anzu por un momento quedó atónica, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir un calor que emergía dentro de ella, que subía y baja constantemente por todo su cuerpo. Ya hacía un mes que ellos comenzaron a sentir esas _extrañas_ subidas temperaturas en sus cuerpos, cuando los dos estaban muy cerca del uno con el otro. Consecuentemente, se besaban en privado, e instintivamente se tocaban de una forma muy íntima, como si quisieran explorar el cuerpo del otro.

Yugi pasó su mano hasta la cintura de Anzu, se deslizaba constantemente hasta llegar al muslo y comenzó a tomarla poco a poco. Por otro lado, la chica de cabello castaño no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en el pecho de Yugi, e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarlo, pasando su mano por toda esa zona. Con despacio, el chico fue dirigiendo poco a poco para que se recostaran, mientras que aún se besaban. Él ya estaba encima de ella, y pasaba su mano por todo el muslo. Sus besos se volvían más apasionantes y más profundos. En un instante, Yugi dejándose llevar por todo lo que sentía, que estaba subiéndole la falda, lo que hizo que ella se alarmara.

—Y-Yugi… —la chica llamó con nerviosismo; en medio de su beso, él sintió como las manos de Anzu temblaban y enseguida se levantó en seguida.

— ¡Perdóname! —dijo un poco apenado y volvió a sentarse. Respiraba con dificultad, ya que se había dejado llevar por el momento, sin medir lo que ocurría en su alrededor, solo hasta que Anzu le habló. La verdad, es que él no quería forzarla a nada, pero a veces no podía controlarse, queriéndola tocar una vez más, sintiéndola suya en esos momentos, pero también quería hacerla disfrutar.

—No, está bien. —Anzu se levantó, preocupada que haya lastimado algo en él. La verdad es que también se había dejado llevar por la situación; le gustaba que Yugi la tomara de esa forma y no negaba que disfrutó ese instante en que él la tomó desprevenidamente para besarla, pero había algo que la _detenía_. Vio como él desvió la mirada, como si tuviese vergüenza de algo.

—Creo que es hora de irme. —informó Yugi al ver su reloj, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, colocándose sus zapatos y su suéter. Anzu fue tras de él preocupada, pero quería despedirse. El de cabello tricolor se le acercó un poco sonrojado y la besó en la mejilla; ella sintió un cosquilleo por toda la piel y se sonrojó. —Adiós. —le sonrió algo apenado.

—Adiós, Yugi. —se despidió. Anzu en la puerta viendo como él se alejaba poco a poco del lugar. Ella da un suspiro y entró de nuevo.

Se apoyó recostando su cabeza en la puerta y miró hacia el techo. Ciertamente su relación con Yugi la hacía sentir bien y feliz, pero últimamente se ha preguntado si está bien ir más _allá_ de un beso. Hacer _eso_ que muchas de sus _ex-compañeras_ de trabajo hablaban durante el receso y que no podía evitar escuchar; y que según ella, porque no hay otro sitio dónde almorzar, pero sabía inconscientemente que lo escuchaba por curiosidad, como la vez que una de ellas hablaba de las _posiciones_ , y Anzu se sonrojó tanto, al punto que las chicas notaron su expresión, preguntando si le pasaba algo.

Dio un suspiró y comenzó a recoger la taza. Después de lavarla, se dirigió hasta el baño. Quería refrescarse un poco antes de dormir. Se quitó la ropa mientras llenaba la bañera.

 _"_ _¿Yugi viéndome así?..."_ se sonrojó al verse en el espejo completamente desnuda y luego imaginarse tal _escena_ en la cama. _"¡No puedo!..."_ Peleando internamente si debía _hacerlo_ con él o solo esperar.

Saliendo del baño con una toalla puesta en su cuerpo y otra secándose el cabello, llegó hasta su habitación y comenzó a vestirse, colocando ropa cómoda para dormir. Fue hasta su peinadora y se sentó para cepillar su cabello. En eso, vio un colgante muy conocido y querido por ella, que tenía varios meses sin fijarse en ello. Su mirada se tornó algo melancólica, recordando a un viejo _amor_.

— ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya es cosa del pasado. Ahora está con Yugi, es a él quien ama ahora y se lo dio a entender ese día en que ellos dos se hicieron novios, y miraron ese atardecer en medio de ese lago.

.

.

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Yugi?_

 _—_ _Recordé una vez que estuve hablando con Atem aquí, antes de comenzar Ciudad Batalla. —miró la laguna, recordando esos tiempos. —Dijo que no quería separarse de mí. La verdad es que, yo tampoco quería separarme de él. —Yugi sonrió con nostalgia. Pensaba las veces que estaba sólo en su habitación sin poder hablar con alguien, cuando anteriormente tenía conversaciones con Atem y platicaban temas referentes a los duelos y cómo armar los decks, o las veces que su amigo tocaba temas de cómo conquistar a Anzu, y eso a Yugi le avergonzaba. Luego, por un momento, su expresión cambió; recordó las veces en que su amiga trataba tan diferente a Mou Hitori no Boku, una de esas formas que él deseaba que lo tratara; en parte tenía envidia de ser Atem para que ella lo mirara como lo miraba a él. —Anzu… —la nombrada lo miró con curiosidad. —Sobre Atem… —ella_ _estaba algo confundida; Yugi tardó en seguir su oración. La mirada de él era algo insegura, como si no quisiera saber la respuesta, pero debía hacerla. —Tú…_

 _—_ _También lo extraño… —ella tomó su mano y lo apretó con fuerza. Sus miradas se conectaron; Yugi sentía un profundo miedo por la respuesta de Anzu. —Pero, yo lo superé. —la chica de cabellos castaños se acercó más a su rostro, sonriéndole. — Estoy contigo ahora, ¿no? —Yugi le respondió con una sonrisa; estaba feliz y conforme con la respuesta de ella, sintió un alivio y tenía más confianza. Instintivamente, no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. Su primer beso como novios. —Y-Yugi… Nos van a ver… —Anzu se cubrió la boca con sus manos y su mirada se llenó de vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; Yugi se sorprendió y se avergonzó por su acto, pero no pudo evitar reírse._

 _._

 _._

Anzu no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordando ese atrevimiento de Yugi. Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa; no negó que le gustó ese carácter momentáneo de él y le parecía algo que no se veían diariamente.

Luego, su sonrisa divertida cambió otra vez nostálgica; siguió mirando el cartucho, y no pudo evitar tomarlo y llevarlo a su pecho. Recordó la vez que le entregó ese objeto; quería saber su nombre, llamarlo por su nombre, porque él era un individuo, era alguien totalmente ajeno a Yugi, y quería saber más de él. No lo negaba, lo extrañaba mucho, y para ella, verlo partir hacia las puertas del inframundo, fue totalmente doloroso, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Internamente, deseaba verlo una vez más.

—Atem…

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? Muchas gracias por leer esta primera parte. La segunda está subida de todo. No mucho pero si XD

No sé cuando vaya a publicarlo, pero está casi listo XD.

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Parte II

¡Hola!

Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron :)

Bien, la segunda parte de este fanfic y último. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo, porque sinceramente no estoy tan acostumbrada a escribir hetero jaja

Algo subido de tono (?), pero bueno, espero que les gusten. Me perdonan si hay errores de redacción (como siempre) aún estoy tratando de mejorar XD

* * *

.

Una llamada, una simple llamada podía ayudarla y aclarar sus dudas. Era necesario hablar de _ello_ con alguien que sepa del asunto, pero no recordaba quién podía ayudarla. Respiró profundo, sentada en el sillón de su casa, al lado del teléfono. Subió sus piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas.

—Bien, Anzu, ¿Quién podrá ayudarte?

Se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Había alguien que tuviese la experiencia para aconsejarla?

Pensó en Shizuka, pero era tan inocente, apenas estaba en la secundaria, y dudaba que haya tenido una experiencia de _ello_ –Aunque con Otogi y Honda acechándola…- .

Luego recordó a Ishizu Ishtar, no obstante, se arrepintió como una opción, ya que su cultura era tan distinta a la suya; tomaba _ese_ _asunto_ tan en serio, que hasta dependía de su futuro, y si podían tener marido; aunque Ishizu parecía mujer de mundo desde que salió de ese lugar subterráneo, que consideraba su antiguo hogar; ha visto tantas culturas mientras exponía su magníficas reliquias egipcias, que posiblemente su mente se haya cambiado en _cierta forma_. Aun así, no quería que pensara mal de ella, por la forma en que pensaban las mujeres de Japón; así que enseguida la descartó.

¿Rebecca? Ni loca, era apenas una niña; a pesar que ya estaba en la universidad, tenía la mente de una adolescente; además, ella gusta de Yugi, y solo recordar la reacción cuando se enteró que estaban juntos, la ha querido lejos. Es la menos indicada para hablar.

— ¡¿A quién puedo llamar?! —se preguntaba una y otra vez, agarrando su cabello con desesperación. Escondió nuevamente su rostro, pensando a quién podría llamar.

De la nada, recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar _cierto sueño_ que tuvo. Se avergonzaba de haberlo soñado y se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

— ¡Olvídalo, Anzu!, ¡Es con Yugi, ¿okey?!

Fue una sensación que nunca lo había experimentado, pero en cierta forma lo disfrutó. Sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo y comenzó a asentir remordimiento.

Dio un gran y profundo suspiro para poderlo olvidar.

— ¡Supéralo! –dijo sin más, dando un veredicto en negación.

Volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus piernas, pensando cómo resolver su situación.

— ¡Qué tonta soy!

Sobresaltó al recordar cierta mujer confiada, competitiva, segura de sí misma, y sobre todo, de mente abierta. Buscó en la agenda, el número de cierta rubia que llamaba la atención por las calles, con su mirada de luchadora. Además, recordó cómo la ayudó con Yugi en el _Reino de los Duelistas_. Había caído en cuenta sus sentimientos hacía él.

Al marcar el número al teléfono, se escuchaba el tono de espera…

— _Hello_. —contestó una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Mai?

— _Anzu, ¿eres tú?_

—Sí. ¿Cómo has estado?

— _¡Bien, querida! ¡Estoy en Ciudad Domino tomando unas vacaciones!_

— ¡¿En serio?! —ella se emocionó. Por algún momento, había pensado que lo más seguro, era que no se encontraba en el país, y posiblemente no le contestaría el teléfono. —Mai, ¿podemos vernos? —preguntó, y la rubia aceptó con gusto. Era la persona indicada; ella la veía madura, y que posiblemente, haya experimentado _aquello,_ en algún momento de su vida, sobre todo por su edad. ¿Qué mejor persona que ella?

Mai Kujaku llegó al lugar citado, una casa algo pequeña, pero inspiraba tranquilidad, que en algún momento, ella deseaba poder vivir así.

Tocó el timbre y Anzu la recibió muy alegremente. La rubia entró a la casa, quitándose los zapatos, y se sentó en el sillón, mientras Anzu traía té y café.

—Me enteré que eres novia de Yugi. Por fin se entendieron, ¿eh? —Mai reía con picardía al recibir la taza de café. Anzu se sonrojó un poco.

—S-Solo llevamos seis meses. —se sentó junto a la rubia, algo nerviosa.

—Oye, te escuché muy preocupada por teléfono.

—B-Bueno… —Anzu respiró profundamente. —Es una pregunta un poco vergonzosa, ¡pero no sabría a quién más hacérsela! Así que… —la menor se avergonzó aún más. Mai, se dio cuenta que Anzu confiaba plenamente en ella, y eso la contentó mucho. Sentía que aún tenía amigos, y que ellos podían confiar en ella.

—Dime… —Mai le sonrió para generarle confianza a Anzu.

— ¿Has…? —tomó un gran suspiro para poder seguir con la frase sin que muera de vergüenza. — ¿Has estado con un hombre?

— ¿Uhm? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… —hacía señas algo discretas. —Hacer _eso._

— ¿Uhm? ¿Tener relaciones sexuales?

— ¡Mai!

— ¿Qué? Eso es normal, Anzu. —dejó la taza en la mesa. Quedó por un momento en silencio, pensando en la respuesta. —Sí, lo he hecho.

— ¿C-Con Jonouchi?

— ¿Jonouchi? —rió. Mai le parecía gracioso que aún creyeran que entre el rubio confiado y ella, había _algo_. —Él es lindo, no lo niego, pero aún es muy joven para mí. —sonrió y suspiró. — ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Anzu? —vio como ella se sonrojaba. Mai se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar reírse. —Oh, ya entiendo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué entiendes?!

—Yugi y tú han llegado más allá que unos _simples_ besos, ¿eh?

— ¡M-Mai!

—No te avergüences —rió la rubia al verla sonrojándose tanto, que hasta la delataba. —Pero, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Es que… —ella volvió a suspirar profundamente. —No sé si estoy preparada.

—Hm… Bueno, Anzu ¿No te pasa que cuando lo besas, sientes un calor que sube y baja por tu cuerpo y quieres unirte más a él? —Anzu recordó las veces en las que había llegado lejos con Yugi.

—Bueno… —sonrió un poco. No negaba que eso era exactamente lo que ha sentido cuando va un poco más lejos con Yugi. Pero luego, calló en seguida; no pudo evitar pensar todas las emociones que sintió la noche anterior… Sobre _ese_ sueño y comenzó a sentir remordimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Anzu? —preguntó algo preocupada al ver cómo ella cambió su expresión al instante. — ¿Hay algo que te lo está impidiendo?

—No, nada de nada. —respondió algo insegura. Mai quería seguir indagando, ya que pareciese que Anzu le incomodaba algo, pero luego se retractó, y quería seguir intrigando a esa chica.

—Si lo vas hacer, te recomiendo que te rasures antes. —tomó la taza de café y comenzó a beberla poco a poco, dejando a Anzu más sonrojada.

— ¡Y-Yo no pienso hacerlo ahorita, Mai!

—Y recuerda usar preservativo. No querrán ser _padres_ a temprana edad. —la rubia volvió a tomar la taza de café mientras reía. —Pero dime, ¿Quieres _hacerlo_? —miró con seriedad a la menor. La mirada que producía Anzu, mostraba en cierta forma, temor.

— ¿E-Eso duele?

—Eso depende de cada mujer. Algunas son muy estrechas, y les suele doler más. —vio como Anzu se tensaba; se veía que la hacía sentir algo asustada sobre eso. Pareciese que no le daban información sobre el tema de lo que debería. Así que decidió preguntar algo más _tabú_ para aclararlo. — ¿Ya te has masturbado?

— ¡¿C-Cómo voy hacer eso?! —la menor de las dos, se escandalizó.

—Por tu cara, es un _no_. Eso es muy normal, Anzu. —rió. —Deberías dejar ese pensamiento de que la exploración del cuerpo, es mala para mujer. Solo son ideas de la gente retrograda, que no conoce la naturaleza de su cuerpo.

La conversación se tornó algo larga para Anzu, y había cosas que contaba la rubia tan abiertamente y normal, cosas que ni sus padres no le contaría, a pesar de su edad. Admiraba a Mai por ser tan segura y libre con su cuerpo, que conocía del tema y que lo veía tan natural, hasta no le avergonzaba contarlo.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Mai se despidió de ella en la puerta, ya que tenía una cita y hacía tiempo que no las tenía, a causa de los torneos de duelos.

Anzu cerró la puerta y suspiró; en verdad le agradecía por los consejos de ella, pero aún tenía nervios. Fue hasta la cocina a prepararse otra taza de té, y se sentó en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión.

Aunque su vista estaba fija en el televisor, sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio. No podía dejar de pensar en _ese_ sueño, ese reflejo del inconsciente que no la dejaba en paz. Comenzó a sentir calor en todo su cuerpo al recordar escenas en las que, por pudor y moral, no lo haría en público. Normalmente esos _gestos_ los hacen las parejas, pero ¿Por qué con él?

.

 _Unas manos masculinas rozaban por toda la espalda de la chica, sintiendo cada textura de esa piel blanca. Los besos fueron dados al paso que los dedos la tocaban._

 _Dos cuerpos ardientes, desnudos completamente y que solo una sábana blanca cubrían su zona íntima._

 _El rostro masculino no se mostraba, pero había ciertas características física que la chica reconocía, y por eso más se degustaba al sentir esas sensaciones placenteras que le proporcionaba._

 _Solo se deleitaba por los besos dados en el cuello, mientras las manos masculinas pasaban y tocaban con ardor sus pechos._

 _Ella daba pequeños gemidos, con algo de pudor. Llevó su mano al cabello de colores llamativos y este acercó su rostro, dándole un mordisco en el labio, mientras su cuerpo era invadido entre un vaivén a otro._

 _La mirada de ella no se despegaba de él, y sonrió con felicidad al verlo una vez más…_

 _"At…"_

 _._

Su recuerdo de su sueño fue interrumpido al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Era una llama entrante. Al ver el nombre, su corazón palpitó, pero no precisamente por emoción, sino por vergüenza y por culpa. Miró por algunos segundos el teléfono, pero decidió contestar.

—A-Aló.

 _—Anzu, buenas tardes._

—Buenas tardes, Yugi, ¿qué ocurre?

 _—Eh, bueno, ¿Quieres salir esta noche?_

—Claro. ¿A dónde?

 _—Al cine, yo invito. —_ Ofreció Yugi. La chica silenció por un momento. — _¿Anzu, qué ocurre?_

—Nada, Yugi. Nos vemos a las siete.

 _._

 _._

 **XxX**

.

.

Yugi colgó el teléfono y quedó pensativo al mirar el objeto. Estaba en su casa, donde estaba tanto Honda y Jonouchi jugando con la consola en el suelo, rodeado de muchos tipos de comida chatarra. Yugi esperaba sentado su turno, aunque no estaba muy de ánimos para jugar. Suspiró y miró a sus amigos como se divertían, pero él necesitaba hacerles una pregunta, para que lo ayudaran con su _problema_ … Algo vergonzoso para él. Nunca había estado íntimamente con alguien y contarlo a otras personas, era penoso.

Respiró profundo, esperando tener el valor para preguntar.

—Chicos… —llamó Yugi a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yugi? —respondió Jonouchi algo concentrado en el juego. — ¡Mira por dónde vas, Honda! ¡Casi haces que nos maten!

— ¿Ustedes…? —volvió a preguntar, tratando de llamar su atención. — ¿Ya lo han _hecho_ con una chica?

Tanto Honda como Jonouchi detuvieron el juego y voltearon a ver a Yugi.

—Oye… —Jonouchi dejó el control de la consola en el suelo. — ¿Anzu y tú estuvieron a punto de…?

— ¡J-Jonouchi! —se exaltó Yugi avergonzado.

—Jonouchi, ya sabes cómo se pone Yugi. —Honda se acercó más a él. —Oye, habla conmigo que soy un experto.

— ¡Ey, Honda!, ¡¿cómo es eso que eres tan experto en el tema?! —Jonouchi se le iba encima a Honda. — ¡¿Has estado persiguiendo otras chicas mientras le coqueteas a mi hermana?! ¡Bastardo! ¡Ella no es una más del montón de tu lista de conquista!

— ¡Cálmate, idiota! Shizuka es muy importante para mí. Ella no es una más del montón. —cruzó los brazos. —Yo voy en serio con ella.

—I-Idiota… —Jonouchi desvió la mirada con un puchero.

—A ver, amigo… —continuó Honda con el interrogatorio. — ¿Si han llegado más _allá_ de un beso?

—B-Bueno… —Yugi desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

— ¿Has estado viendo más pornografía últimamente? —indicó Jonouchi repentinamente. El chico de cabellos tricolor se sonrojó aún más, mientras que Honda golpeó al rubio por la cabeza.

— ¡Jonouchi! ¡¿Por qué eres tan indiscreto con Yugi?! ¡Sabes cómo es él de tímido con eso!

—S-Sí. —respondió afirmando la pregunta de su amigo rubio, con algo de vergüenza. Tanto Honda como Jonouchi se sorprendieron.

— ¿En serio? —los dos se reacomodaron en sus asientos mientras que Yugi asintió con la cabeza, afirmando nuevamente su respuesta. —O sea, ¿te has estado masturbando más de lo normal? —volvió afirmar con más vergüenza.

—Sé que todos nosotros hemos pasado por eso, pero… —Yugi respiró profundo para poder contarlo. —Anoche desperté muy _húmedo._ Tuve que cambiarme la ropa en la madrugada. Y ha pasado todas estas noches seguidamente. —comentó.

—Yugi, tienes veinte años. Es normal que tengas esa _necesidad_ , y más que quieras estar con su novia.

— ¿D-De verdad?

—Sí. —afirmó con seguridad Honda, llevando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. —Solo diré que, ve despacio. A las mujeres hay que tratarlas con delicadeza y paciencia, porque se asustarán. Debes pensar también en el disfrute de ella.

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Llegando al centro comercial y a las afuera del cine, Yugi llegó a toda prisa; tenía un atrasado de treinta minutos. Anzu lo esperaba algo ansiosa.

—Lo siento, Anzu. —se disculpó, tratando de reponer su respiración.

—No te preocupes, ya compré las entradas. —mostró las entradas.

— ¡¿Eh? Yo te había invitado!.

—Eso no importa, Yugi.

Ya viendo una película de terror, la pareja se sentó en la esquina de la parte de atrás. Anzu cada vez se asustaba más por las escenas de miedo y suspenso. Yugi por otra parte, también le provocaba escalofríos, pero trataba de disimular.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me da miedo! —Anzu tomó el brazo de Yugi apretándolo con fuerza, mientras que este solo se ruborizó cuando sus rostros se encontraron a la acción de ella. Los dos sintieron cómo sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente al estar demasiado cerca. Un calor invadió sus cuerpos, y como la respiración del uno estaba tan cerca del uno. El chico acercó más su rostro a la de ella, y le propinó beso que fue profundizándose cada vez más. El ambiente ayudaba a no ser visto, ya que estaba oscuro y se habían sentado en una esquina; además, no había mucha gente viendo la película. El beso se dio aún más abismal, era algo desesperante, incluso el chico de cabellos tricolor sentía palpitaciones en su entrepierna y trató de controlarse, pero Anzu se lo hacía difícil. Le dio una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior. Anzu al estar consciente en el sitio donde estaban, se separó de sus labios, aunque algo agitada. —Y-Yugi… Estamos en el cine.

—P-Perdón… —los dos se separaron al instante y miraron hacia el otro lado, tratando de controlarse y respirar hondo, ya que estaban en un sitio público. Cada vez era más difícil estar juntos porque se hacía más grande la mecha entre ellos.

Saliendo del cine un poco _acalorados_ , los dos se tomaron de las manos, y Yugi le hizo una invitación a su casa para cenar con su madre y su abuelo. Ella lo aceptó.

Al llegar a la casa, pasando por la tienda de juegos, se encontraron con la sala, completamente vacía, cosa que le extrañaba a Yugi, ya que a estas horas, su madre estaba viendo la televisión con su abuelo.

— ¡Mamá, abuelo! —Yugi fue hasta la cocina, mientras Anzu se sentó en el mueble. —Parece que no están. —el chico se fijó en un papel que estaba en el comedor, era una nota de su madre:

.

 _Fui con tu abuelo a la Casa de Té. Les dejé la cena en el horno…_

 _._

— ¿Cómo supo mi mamá que la traería? —Yugi sonrió "El sexto sentido de las madres". Dejó la nota nuevamente en la mesa y revisó el horno. — ¡Anzu, ven a la cocina!

Los dos se sentaron en el comedor. Yugi servía la sopa miso, mientras que Anzu se encargaba del arroz. Colocaron el alimento en la mesa, junto algunas verduras salteadas y pepinillos con comino.

Se sentaron en la mesa, agradeciendo la comida, y comenzaron a degustarla.

—Yugi, tu mamá cocina delicioso.

—Nadie le puede ganar.

Al rato, terminaron de comer, y acomodaban los platos para lavarlos.

— ¿Me prestas el baño? —Yugi la acompañó, subiendo las escaleras y le enseñó el camino donde estaba el sanitario. Él volvió a la cocina para terminare de lavar los platos.

Anzu por su parte, se miraba el espejo del lavamanos y restregaba su rostro con agua. Tomo una toalla limpia y comenzó a secarse.

 _"¿Será que es hoy?..."_

La chica se sonrojó al pensar sobre _ello_.

 _"¡¿Qué cosas piensas, Anzu?!..."_

Suspiró dejando la toalla aún lado. Revisando su bolso para arreglarse, vio un sobre pequeño con una nota. No recordaba que lo había metido en su bolso. Lo tomó y comenzó a leer la pequeña nota:

.

 _Para que te cuides. Con amor, Mai…_

 _._

El rostro dibujado de Mai se veía en el papel con su mano dando la victoria. Anzu sintió como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza de tanta vergüenza al encontrar un preservativo en el sobre.

— ¡M-Mai!—estaba a punto de botarlo al bote de basura del baño, pero se detuvo al analizar la situación.

 _"¡¿Q-Qué pensaría Yugi si ve esto aquí?!..."_

Se sonrojó al solo imaginar tal escena.

 _"¡Claro, pensará que sabía que lo íbamos hacer hoy! ¡¿Pero qué estás pensando, Anzu?! ¡Ni siquiera sabes si lo harás hoy!…"_

Suspiró y lo volvió a colocar en su bolso. Se arregló un poco el cabello, y saliendo de ahí, se encontró con alguien en frente de la puerta.

— ¡Y-Yugi! —se exaltó al verlo afuera del baño.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Anzu? —preguntó algo extrañado por la reacción exaltada de ella.

—N-No, nada. —desvió su mirada con algo de vergüenza.

—Anzu, ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. —Yugi tomó su mano, la llevó hasta su habitación y la dirigió hasta la cama para que se sentara. Anzu jamás había entrado a su habitación; era algo pequeña, pero tenía todo lo que un chico normal tenía. Se sintió algo avergonzada ya que jamás había entrado a la habitación de un hombre, ¿qué diría su madre si se enterara que estuvo en el cuarto de su novio? De solo pensar el gran discurso que le daría, ya le cansaban los oídos. En eso, se fija como Yugi buscaba _algo_ en los gabetines de su armario.

Anzu comenzó a detallar el aspecto físico de él. No había notado el gran cambio, sino fuese por esa franela sin mangas que llevaba puesta; había escuchado a Jonouchi y a Honda que él había estado yendo a gimnasio, aunque al principio no aguantaba las rutinas y se cansaba de nada.

 _"Yugi, has cambiado tanto…"_ Pensó ella sin dejar de mirar sus brazos y su espalda ancha con esa franelilla negra que traía. Sintió un vapor que surgía por su rostro y un calor que emergía por su pecho. _"¿E-Está haciendo calor o soy yo?!..."_ se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su forma de mirarlo.

—Mira… —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a Yugi llamándola. Él se acercó a ella sentándose un lado, mostrándole una cajita dorada muy reconocida. Él la abrió dejando la tapa aún lado de la cama, enseñando dos grupos de cartas. —Uno de esos mazos, era el que armó _Mou Hitori no Boku_ en la batalla ceremonial. —Yugi tomó el deck mencionado, y la miró por unos segundo, sonriendo de forma melancólica.

—Atem… —ella tomó el deck y lo envolvió con sus dos manos, cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentir esa energía que había dejado Atem en ello. Yugi no pudo evitar mirarla con tristeza; sabía que para ella, no lo quería solo como un amigo.

—Yo también lo extraño. —Anzu abrió sus ojos y le sonrió con melancolía. Ella le devolvió el deck y él por otros segundos, lo miró y lo colocó en la caja dorada donde yacía anteriormente el rompecabezas. —Él ahora debe estar descansando. Es lo importante. —Yugi tomó la tapa de la caja y la cerró. Se levantó y la volvió a colocar en el gabinete. —Anzu… —la llamó. Él aún la veía distraída de sus pensamientos, así que trató de cambiar el tema. —Sobre tu viaje a América, quisiera que…

—Yugi… —lo interrumpió. Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. —Me gustaría que no habláramos de eso, no ahorita. —la chica agarró las manos de él y las entrelazó con sus dedos, rozándolo con delicadeza y apoyando sus mejillas en el hombro.

Él sintió un calor recorrer por su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca, y volteó a verla. Los dos se miraron fijamente. El chico tomó el rostro de ella, y le dio un pequeño beso, pero que poco a poco fue tornando algo feroz; ese tacto que comenzó a darse con más ardor.

La mano de Yugi comenzó a tocar el muslo de ella instintivamente, rozando con algo de impaciencia. Cada uno se deleitaba por el beso del otro, de esos que los encendía poco a poco.

Los besos fueron bajando por el cuello y la mano de él temblaba. Anzu daba espacio para que continuara; ella solo se dejaba hacer, algo que solo el inconsciente lo haría y lo disfrutaba. La mano de Yugi comenzó a tocar por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo la piel suave y sedosa.

Al paso del tiempo, se recostaron en la cama; Yugi quedó encima de Anzu, los besos eran más enérgicos y el calor fue invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. No dejaban de detenerse.

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, él más se encendía y excitaba al tenerla debajo de ella, y tocándola en zona que no cualquiera puede rozar, manoseando los muslos. Por otro lado, ella tocaba la espalda de Yugi por encima de su camisa, pero con un toque de desesperación.

Anzu comenzó abrir los ojos sintiendo cierto bulto del pantalón de Yugi, que tocaba su entrepierna. Comenzó a sentir miedo.

— ¡E-Espera…! —Anzu tomó las manos de Yugi, y detuvo sus pasos.

—Y-Yo entiendo si no lo quieres hacer, Anzu. —dijo consolándola, algo nervioso, pero le sonrió un poco inseguro también. No quería forzarla si no quería, pero no negaba que la deseaba.

—S-Si quiero. —él por un momento se sorprendió con la respuesta. —Es solo que… Tengo miedo. —confesó la chica desviando su mirada algo apenada de imaginarse que Yugi la viese desnuda, además recordar las cosas que Mai le contó, tenía algo de pánico.

—Y-Yo también. —Ella no había caído en cuenta que también era la _primera vez_ para él. Mayormente prestan más atención a la virginidad de la mujer, sin tener en cuenta el miedo que tienen los hombres al no saber cómo responder; esperan que automáticamente ellos debieran saber _hacerlo_ , y tienen miedo de fallar. — ¿E-Estás bien, Anzu?

—Estoy bien... —La chica asintió algo avergonzada al ver como Yugi, torpemente, se retiraba la camisa, dejando la parte superior desnuda y expuesta ante ella. Anzu no pudo evitar observar su cuerpo, y por alguna razón se sentía algo caliente. En verdad que el gimnasio le hizo bien.

Las manos de Yugi temblaban mientras desabotonaba con lentitud la camisa de Anzu.

 _"¡Oh Dios, Yugi me está desabotonando la camisa! ¡Va a mirarme así!…"_

La abrió por completo, retirándolo junto con el sostén. Con mucho asombro y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Yugi estaba por explotarle la cabeza al verla así.

— ¡No me mires así! —ella cubrió su rostro, sintiendo vergüenza que la viese ahora sin sostén, con sus senos expuestos ante él.

— ¡L-Lo siento! Es que… —La miró con admiración. Sentía como si mirara una obra de arte. —Eres muy bella, Anzu. —Quitó sus manos del rostro y la besó.

—A-Apaga la luz. Tengo vergüenza que me veas desnuda. —la miró y la entendía.

Se acercó a la lámpara que estaba en el escritorio y jaló la palanca, apagándola completamente. Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, siguiendo hasta su cuello hasta el pecho. En cierta forma, Yugi no era nada experto complaciendo a una mujer y no tenía idea cómo hacerlo. Respiró profundo; nunca había estado tan cerca en los pechos de una mujer, y sintió muchos nervios; recordó los consejos de sus amigos de cómo complacer a una chica.

 _"Bien… C-Creo saber cómo hacerlo…"_

Comenzó a besarlos con suavidad; pasaba sus labios por la piel y por el pezón, dando pequeños besos alrededor. Sus manos temblaban, pero no negaba que disfrutaba los gemidos suaves que salían de la boca de Anzu, al ser placentero. Ella por otro lado, ese tacto que le daba Yugi, la prendía más, sobre todo cuando él pasaba su lengua por el pezón, y una corriente por toda la espalda lo sintió, dejándose llevar por la más placentera sensación.

Mientras que ese sonido dado por ella, lo deleitaba, la entrepierna de Yugi palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Se levantó quedando entre las piernas de ella, y comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón, bajándoselo y retirándoselo por completo, dejando caerla en el suelo.

Estaba avergonzado que Anzu lo mirase estimulando zona intima por encima de su ropa interior, pero no pudo evitarlo; estaba muy excitado, hasta el punto que le dolía su erección al no ser _atendido_ en un periodo largo; mordía su labio para que no lo escuchara gemir, aun así, se le escapaba uno que otro gemido. Agradecía el momento en que la luz fue retirada en la habitación, pero aún le daba vergüenza que ella estuviese presente en ese momento, y no pudo evitar llevar su otra mano para taparse la cara, sin dejar de auto-complacerse.

Ella veía como Yugi se estimulaba con dificultad, -por motivo de vergüenza o porque la tela del bóxer le impedía hacerlo de forma cómoda- Por alguna de las dos razones, no dejaba de mirarlo, y de alguna forma la excitaba, hasta el punto que comenzó a _tocarse_ con algo de pudor; se sentía pervertida al masturbarse en frente de él y por la razón de que le excitó verlo de esa forma, pero no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo cuando él lo _hacía_ entre sus entrepiernas. Comenzó a gemir con prudencia, no quería que tampoco la escuchara, así que con la otra mano, tapó su boca y siguió estimulando esa _zona_ ; pero se dejó llevar por el placer y esa mano en sus labios se deslizó hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Mai toda la tarde, cuando le habló sobre la masturbación femenina. Se sentía avergonzada al escuchar a la rubia relatar las forma en que una mujer podía auto-complacerse.

Yugi escuchaba los gemidos de Anzu y retiró la mano de su rostro, y sorprendido al verla cómo estimulaba su zona íntima y cómo masajeaba su pecho a la vez. Esa escena logró que él se encendiera de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, y se recostó con desesperación encima de ella, besándola ferozmente y realizando un vaivén, estimulándose entre ellos, aun teniendo la ropa íntima.

—Yugi… —llamó ella entre besos… —El… preservativo… —comentó algo avergonzada al recordar el anticonceptivo. No quería hacerlo sin _eso_.

— ¿Preservativo? —preguntó algo ido por el momento. Él miró algo atónico cuando por fin entendió el mensaje.

—S-Si… —controlando sus impulsos, vio como él quedó sorprendido. — ¿Qué ocurre? —ella se sentó en la cama y lo vio algo desesperado. Él se maldecía al recordar dónde lo había dejado.

 _"¡Lo dejé en la casa de Jonouchi!…"_

Yugi llevó su mano a su rostro, diciéndose así mismo que era un idiota. Recordó que Jonouchi se lo había dado en caso de una emergencia:

.

 _¡Toma, Yugi! Recuerda que aún no queremos verte en papel de papá. Además, por tu seguridad, deberías comenzar a comprarlas._

 _._

— ¡¿N-No lo tienes?! —vio como él negó. No podían continuar sin eso. Anzu algo apenada, recordó que tenía una en la cartera, pero daba vergüenza sacarlo y decirle que lo tenía porque estaba esperando el momento. Se acercó hasta su bolso y lo sacó. —T-Toma… —estiró su mano entregado cierto pequeño sobre.

—Anzu… —Yugi quedó sorprendido. — ¿T-Traías uno en tu bolso…?

— ¡N-No es lo que piensas! —la chica se sonrojó hasta más no poder. — ¡Tómalo! ¡No me hagas sentir más vergüenza de la que ya tengo!

— ¡Perdón! —lo tomó enseguida, mientras veía como Anzu se cubría los pechos. — ¿Sabes cómo se abre?

— ¡N-No lo sé! Nunca los he usado. —Ella se cubría sus senos con los brazos, aún le daba vergüenza que Yugi las viera y miró hacia el otro lado. —Córtalo con esto… —había visto una figura en forma de tijera en medio de la oscuridad, cerca del escritorio.

—Gracias… —cortó el sobrecito y saco el preservativo. —Ehm… ¿Cómo se coloca? —se preguntó con la voz baja, casi que un susurro, pero fue algo audible que hasta Anzu escuchó.

— ¡¿A-A los hombres no les enseñaron en la escuela?!

—Ehm… No es lo mismo verlo que colocarlo. —dijo avergonzado. Confesar ser inexperto, lo apenaba. Miró su entrepierna; Anzu no pudo evitar seguirle la mirada y notó que su miembro estaba expuesto y con una erección. A pesar que estaba a oscura, se veía cierta silueta.

— ¡Y-Yugi! —llamó algo alterada, tapándose el rostro para no volver a mirarlo.

— ¡Lo siento! —retiró su ropa interior, y su rostro se tornaba algo rojizo al ver que terminó desnudarse en frente de ella. Sacó el condón y comenzó a colocárselo, aunque no estaba seguro cómo era la forma correcta de hacerlo. —Ehm… _"c-creo que ya está…"_ —Anzu miraba aún del otro lado, recostada, semidesnuda.

Al sentir el roce de sus manos por todo su cuerpo, se dejó llevar por las caricias que le daba Yugi, volteando su rostro y verlo únicamente al rostro, estando ya él encima de ella. Él retiró la falda y la arrojó al suelo, junto con la ropa interior. Los dos estaban ya desnudo, expuestos completamente, y solo la luz de la ventana, solo alumbraba parte de la silueta de cada cuerpo.

Yugi sonreía, se sentía, por un lado vergonzoso porque lo veía completamente desnudo, pero la vez estaba feliz, estaría completamente junto a la persona que siempre amó. Anzu, algo nerviosa por lo que venía, no podía evitar que sus manos temblaran. Los besos fueron dados al paso del tiempo y la necesidad de estar completamente juntos era ya desesperante.

.

 _Anzu…_

 _._

El corazón de Anzu se detuvo al escuchar _esa voz_ , esa voz que apareció en medio del beso. Abrió los ojos y creyó que verdaderamente su mente estaba jugando con ella; lo poco que podía visualizar de la persona con quién estaba, se figuraba a ese antiguo amor que estaba en medio de la oscuridad, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. No lo creía, ¿en serio era él quién estaba ahí?

Una respiración rozaba sus labios rosados, de una forma algo apasionante. Ella se dejaba llevar por tales acciones, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. La luz de la ventana reflejaba la silueta de ese amante, y ella abrió los ojos sintiendo como su corazón casi salía por la boca al darse cuenta quién era en realidad… Recordó el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior y en estos momentos, sentía un _dejavü_.

 _"Tú…"_

Si, ella estaba segura que era él en realidad, sobre todo cuando detalló sus ojos. Sintió como ese _ser_ tocaba todo su cuerpo; ella se dejaba llevar por la sensación de ser dominada por él. Se escuchaba pequeños gemidos al sentir como fue besada por su cuello. Él volvió a recostarse encima de Anzu y sintió como ese cuerpo se posicionaba entre las piernas, tomando una de ellas. La chica comenzó a sentir miedo y detuvo el paso. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, tomando se mano, dándole un beso. Su mirada le daba seguridad a Anzu y le respondió con el mismo gesto.

No pudo evitar dar un gran gemido de dolor al sentir ser invadida de esa forma, y algunas lágrimas caían; rasguñó la espalda de su amante, para apaciguar su dolor. Este por otro dio un quejido, pero la respuesta fue darle un gran beso que la calmara y se dejara llevar.

La respiración era algo agitada y sus manos temblaban, dando a entender que era su _primera vez_ también. Ese faraón trataba de tocar en todos los puntos de sensaciones excitantes, mientras realizaba el coito.

Ella se dejaba llevar por el placer al ser embestida una y otra vez con suavidad; le dolía en cierta forma, pero a la vez tenía una gran excitación al verlo una vez más como la besaba con pasión. El vaivén era algo torpe, pero trataba de hacerlo con delicadeza.

No pensaba otra cosa sino en él solamente. Podría estar acabándose el mundo, pero estaba tan sumergida en el placer, que no estaba al tanto de su alrededor. Gemía sin parar mientras escuchaba los gemidos del otro, y se deleitaban con sus cuerpos.

Solo tenía una sola persona en su cabeza, alguien que jamás había olvidado y que ahora estaba con él por primera vez. Tenía ese deseo de llamarlo por su nombre una y otra vez, sentir que no era solo un sueño que estuviese ahí, sino que era él en realidad, y que le afirmara cuando escuchara su nombre…

Solo un nombre quería decir…

.

 _A… Atem…_

.

Ese nombre se repitió una y otra vez en toda la habitación, acompañados de gemidos de placer por parte de la chica.

El silencio invadió por algunos segundos.

No hubo más reacción, ni besos, ni caricias... Solo se detuvo en sus acciones.

Su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos apretaban con fuerzas las sábanas. Solo un sentimiento de rabia y dolor era lo que sobrepuso antes el placer y felicidad que había sentido segundos antes de escuchar el nombre que no esperaba decir de la persona que amaba.

— ¿Atem? —susurró Yugi; no esperaba escuchar ese nombre en un momento como este. Anzu en medio de su delirio, reaccionó.

Se dio cuenta de la realidad…

No era Atem.

Era solo una escena mental dado por su verdadero deseo. No era _ese ser_ quien la estaba complaciendo; no era como en el sueño, estaba en la realidad, y estaba con Yugi. Toda las caricias que eran dadas hacia ella, no eran por parte de _él_ , sino por Yugi.

— ¡Espera! —Anzu lo llamó desesperada; vio como él se separó de ella, y se levantó rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarla. Salió de la habitación dejándola en la cama desnuda. Ella había caído en cuenta lo que había hecho y se estaba insultando una y otra vez llevando su mano al rostro. Se dejó llevar por su verdadero deseo sin querer. Quería hablar con Yugi y con algo de dolor en su parte íntima, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez. Salió de la habitación y llegó a la puerta del baño; escuchó como el agua caía, era la regadera abierta. Ella con desesperación tocaba la puerta una y otra vez. — ¡Por favor, abre! —No hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaba la ducha. — ¡Respóndeme, Yugi! —tocó por varios minutos. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, renunció al seguir tocando y apoyó su frente en la puerta, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Se deslizó y se arrodilló. Tenía un gran remordimiento, y sentimiento de culpa por lo que Yugi sentía en ese momento. Lo hirió. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque no dejaba de pensar en Atem, hasta el punto de imaginar haciendo el amor con él, que con Yugi. —Lo siento… —susurró. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Luego escuchó como la puerta se abría, y escuchaba una conversación, posiblemente era la señora Mutou y el abuelo. Se secó las lágrimas, terminó de vestirse, abotonándose la camisa y acomodó su falda. Decidió bajar hasta la sala, pero dio una última ojeada al baño, teniendo la esperanza que Yugi abriese. Ella se secó las lágrimas, acomodó su cabello y tomó su bolso. Sabía que Yugi estaría enojada con ella, y con buenos motivos.

—Hola, Anzu… —saludo la madre de Yugi con unas bolsas juntos al abuelo. Vio como ella bajaba las escaleras y con los ojos lagrimosos. No le parecía correcto verla arriba, en la habitación de su hijo, pero pasaría de ello al solo ver su estado. — ¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde está Yugi? —preguntó preocupada.

—Lo siento, señora Mutou, pero debo irme. —ella se inclinó, llegó a hasta la puerta, colocándose las sandalias y salió corriendo a pesar que estaba algo altas, pero no le importaba por la situación que pasaba. Sabía que volvería a llorar sin controlarse pero no quería asustar a los familiares de Yugi.

— ¡Anzu-chan, espera! —el abuelo fue tras ella, aunque por su edad, no podía ir tan lejos.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —Miró hacia la dirección de las escaleras. Le dejó las bolsas del mercado al abuelo y subió para saber lo que había pasado, sobretodo cómo estaría su hijo. Vio la puerta de la habitación de Yugi y le echó un vistazo. La cama desordenada y la ropa regada en el suelo. Comenzó a preocuparse, y fue hasta el baño.

Yugi estaba sentado en el suelo, del lado de la ducha. Dejaba caer el agua sobre su rostro y su cuerpo, mirando la nada, y solo sintiendo dolor y vergüenza a la vez. Aún le costaba creer que la chica que amaba le haya echo eso; hacía lo que podía para complacerla, dejándose llevar por el placer, pero solo pensaba en otro hombre, y precisamente de ese amor antiguo que supuestamente había olvidado.

Se sentía menos hombre, inferior a alguien… Inferior a _él_ …

 _—Yugi, ¿estás bien?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a su madre afuera del baño, tocando varias veces. No tenía fuerzas para responderle, pero debía hacerlo para no preocuparla.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

.

 **XxX**

.

Anzu había llegado a su casa, pero no tenía fuerzas para llegar a su habitación. Se tumbó al suelo de la puerta, pensando todo lo que había sucedido; No dejaba de llorar y escondió su rostro en sus piernas, pensando en el gran daño que le había hecho a Yugi.

 _"¡Eres una tonta, Anzu!…"_

Se insultaba y se culpaba una y otra vez. No era su intención haberle hecho eso, quería que su primera vez hubiese sido perfecta y disfrutarlo con él, pero… Tuvo que aparecer ese sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado hace tiempo.

No, no lo había olvidado, y lo que ocurrió esta noche era prueba de ello; Imaginarse con él en vez de a Yugi y gritar su nombre, era prueba que su amor por él aún estaba intacto.

.

 _"¡¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar?!…"_

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

Los días habían pasado; Jonouchi y Honda habían realizado una salida de amigos, invitando tanto a Anzu, como a Yugi. Ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de la situación entre ellos, y por lo mismo realizaron unas actividades planeadas para ese día. Ninguno había dado señales de vidas, y les preocupaba. Honda se encargaba de Anzu y Jonouchi de Yugi. Habían quedado en encontrarse en _Burger World_.

—Yugi… —Anzu se sorprendió por un momento al verlo, ya que Honda no le había mencionado que estaría.

—Anzu... —Yugi la miró por unos segundos y desvió disimuladamente su mirada, aunque los dos anfitriones presentes lo captaron, sintiendo un ambiente pesado.

—Oye, ¿por qué estarán tan distantes? —le susurró Honda a su compañero, al ver las actitudes de los _novios_ ; algo distantes, ni se miraban, al contrario, trataban de evitarse.

Saliendo de ahí, la _pareja_ actuaban de la misma forma de hace momento. Anzu estaba a cierta distancia de Yugi, pero miraba hacia el otro lado. Él hacia lo mismo, no se dirigían ni una sola palabra, y eso desesperaba al rubio.

— ¡Enserio, chicos, ¿qué les ocurre?! —preguntó algo preocupado Jonouchi por la actitud de los dos. Yugi mordió su labio inferior, queriendo evitar decir algo imprudente.

—Perdónenme. Debo irme. —se disculpó con los dos amigos sin mirarla, y cruzó la calle, queriendo huir de esa situación. Tanto el moreno como el rubio les extrañaron la actitud.

—Anzu, ¿qué ocurrió? —Los chicos vieron como Anzu comenzó a llorar llevando sus manos hacia su rostro, queriendo esconderse del resto del mundo.

—O-Oye, Anzu, ¿estás bien?

Tanto Jonouchi como Honda se dieron cuenta que la situación entre ellos no estaba del todo bien, aunque desconocían la causa. Se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron al hacer esta salida.

Yugi solo caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de _Domino City_. No quería ir a su casa, encerrándose en su habitación, quería despejar su mente en otro ambiente. No esperaba verla tan pronto después de lo sucedido. Estaba muy dolido.

Se creaba preguntas en su mente una y otra vez; ¿por qué? Incluso la chica que amaba solamente pensaban en _él_. ¿Siempre fue la segunda opción para Anzu? solo porque no pudo estar con Atem, ¿lo eligió a él? Todas esas preguntas aparecían en su cabeza con frecuencia, y cada vez más le dolía las respuestas fantasiosas que posiblemente respondería Anzu.

Su autoestima estaba por el piso, sintiéndose nuevamente inferior a _él_. Comenzó a sentir una rabia que jamás lo había sentido por Atem, apretando sus manos, mientras le importaba poco la gente que pasaba a un lado de él.

 _"¿Por qué me haces esto, Mou hitori no Boku?…"_

Su mente se despejó y su sentimientos se aflojaron al llegar al lago, donde ese espíritu de hace tres mil años sin recuerdos de su vida, perdido sin rumbo, reveló que nunca quería separase de él, y que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesite, dándole esa sonrisa de tranquilidad y gratitud.

No pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lágrimas, recordando esa vez en el cual el faraón le agradecía la ayuda y el apoyo que le daba y necesitaba, sin ningún gesto de egoísmo. Eso lo partió por dentro aún más.

.

 _Soy un imbécil..._

.

.

 **XxX**

.

.

El sol se estaba ocultando, y un chico de cabellos algo llamativo, aislando del resto del mundo, en un parque de la ciudad que casi no es visitado, estaba sentado en un columpio, balanceándose despacio con un solo pie mientras que con el otro, se apoyaba en el suelo. Su miraba solo estaba fijo hacia abajo, sintiendo tantas emociones y mucha confusión en su cabeza.

Una voz familiar hizo que desviara su atención y se fijó en una figura femenina muy conocida para él.

—Gracias por venir, Yugi. —comentó Anzu. Lo había llamado en la noche, después de la salida con Jonouchi y Honda.

—Anzu… —él la miró por algunos segundos; no podía evitar verla y maravillarse con su rostro, era algo que le encantaba, pero luego desvió su mirada nuevamente al suelo. Anzu solo expresaba dolor, que por su causa, le hizo daño a una persona querida para ella, y su relación fue para abajo.

Se acercó al otro columpio junto a Yugi, agarrando las cadenas que lo sostiene.

—Nada justifica lo que te hice. —expresó Anzu. —Creí que lo había olvidado. Soy una tonta. —apretó con fuerzas las cadenas que sostenía el asiento del columpio. Estaba tan frustrada consigo misma que esa era la única forma de expresarlo. Luego tomó la mano de ese chico. —Yo te quiero, Yugi.

—Pero no me amas, no como lo amabas a él. —dejó de hablar por unos momentos, recordando algunos pensamientos y emociones que sintió la noche anterior mientras caminaba por las calles. —Por un momento, sentí mucha rabia hacia él… —sus manos estaban en sus rodillas y al hablar de eso, las apretó con fuerzas, sintiendo furia consigo mismo. —Pero luego me sentí muy mal por haber tenido esas emociones; esos celos y esa rabia sin sentido alguno. Él siempre me apoyó para que tuviese el valor de confesar mis sentimientos hacia ti; él quería que yo estuviese contigo para verme feliz, porque de alguna forma, era la una manera de agradecerme por ayudarlo a recuperar sus memorias. —el tono en su voz era algo quebradiza, sentía un gran remordimiento consigo mismo por pensar así de su mejor amigo, que siempre lo había apoyado y ayudado en todo. Deseaba verlo una vez más y pedirle una sola cosa: —Perdóname, _Mou Hitori no Boku_. —susurró para sí mismo, pero fue algo audible para Anzu. Él apretó sus labios para evitar llorar

—Yugi… —La chica no podía sentirme más mal de lo que ya estaba; se sentía culpable por el dolor de él. —Ni siquiera sé si mis sentimientos podrían haber sido correspondido, y aunque así hubiese sido, era imposible estar junto a él. —suspiró, se sentía patética. —Yo soy la culpable de todo esto... —ella se levantó del columpio. —Por eso, trataré de olvidar este sentimiento cuando esté en América.

—Anzu… —él la miró algo sorprendido, y vio como los ojos de ella estaban algo acuosos.

—Esta noche me voy. Solo vine a despedirme. Les avisaré cuando llegué. —dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y volteó su rostro. Ella no quería ver la reacción de Yugi al momento de decir sus palabras. Hubo un repentino silencio. Yugi solo la miraba, algo atónico.

—Yo…

—Te… Te voy a extrañar, Yugi... —lo interrumpió. No quería que dijera más nada. Le dio un gesto algo nostálgico, dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida. Ella salió corriendo, sin mirar el rosto de su antiguo novio. No deseaba ver más esa expresión de tristeza en él por culpa de ella, y dejó al chico solo en el parque. Anzu creía que era mejor estar alejada, así la vida sentimental de Yugi se arreglaría y no se complicaría.

En su corrida, dio un paso en falso y rompió la tira de su sandalia.

— ¡No puede ser! —se apoyó de un poste de luz y tomó su sandalia rota. —Genial, Anzu. Tendré que ir a mi casa a buscar otro par de zapatos. —dio un suspiró. —Mi casa queda lejos, ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto? —se sentó en un banquito y miraba su sandalia rota. Ella suspiró, pensando cómo llegaría a su casa, y lo peor es que no pasaban taxis.

Por unos instantes, una persona se colocó en frente de ella y le ofreció su espalda para llevarla.

—Sube.

—Y-Yugi… —quedó sorprendida, para luego cambiar a una expresión triste. —No deberías.

—No puedes ir caminando sin zapatos. Podrías lastimarte. —sugirió. Ella dudaba, no quería que él siguiera sufriendo por su culpa, pero aun así, quería llevarla. Anzu dudosa aún, se agarró de sus hombros y este sostuvo sus piernas. Yugi comenzó a caminar cargándola a su espalda, y no pudo evitar llorar. Anzu, escuchaba los suaves sollozos, llevó su rostro a la espalda de Yugi para llorar junto él; sus lamentos se oían por las calles, sintiéndose mal por no por no corresponder de la misma forma que él lo hizo. —Anzu, ¿p-puedo escribirte? —preguntó Yugi con una voz cortante por los llantos. Ella apretó su chaqueta con fuerza.

—C… Claro que sí. —él sonrió, solo hubo un silencio, y los pasos se tornaban algo lentos, como si quiera retrasar lo inevitable de la separación, pero Yugi sabía que ya nada se podía hacer. Solo resignarse y dejar que la persona que amaba fuese feliz, y no sentirse como un obstáculo en su camino de la felicidad.

— ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos por la mañana? —dijo con voz temblorosa, como si tuviese miedo de la respuesta. Ella asintió aun llorando, y lo abrazó por detrás, como si no quisiera dejarlo. —Yo también te voy a extrañar, Anzu. —comentó al final, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho por la despedida.

Los dos lloraban en silencio; ella solo apretaba con más con fuerza su chaqueta, tratando de aferrarse a él por última vez.

Ya todo había acabado para ellos como pareja, y solo la noche era testigo del momento de su despedida…

—Perdóname…

.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

¿Qué les pareció mi intento de lemon hetero de dos vírgenes? Jajaja, en serio, me costó un montón escribir este fanfic. Se me hace más fácil escribir lemon yaoi XD

¿Qué les pareció el final? La verdad, cuando lo escribí, me sentí muy feo, y espero que lo sientan igual que yo (Y pasen desapercibidos mi mala redacción jaja). La verdad que me dio pena Anzu y Yugi. Atem ni siquiera tenía culpa de nada, él estaba descansando en el más allá D:

Bueno, hablando en serio. No sé si lo hice bien, pero al menos espero no haber caído tanto en el OoC. Me gusta el drama y los finales no tan felices.

 **DanyStormborn01** , fanfic dedicado a ti, porque fuiste la que me inspiraste jaja. Nunca pensé escribirlo la verdad.

Espero el capítulo **Ankh**.

Agradezco por los reviews a Snollygoster, Semayet, SJCassandra. Andy Galicia también por apoyarme desde Facebook :D Y a las personas que me ayudaron en cierta forma con escenas del lemon, como mi imouto, que me ayudó en unas cosas que tenía dudas XD.

Nos vemos en otro fanfic.


End file.
